Movie Night
by MissShips-A-Lot
Summary: He knelt down, pulled the handle and scanned through the titles before pulling 'The Grudge' out of it's place. He smirked and called to the kitchen, "You alright with horror movies?" John groaned. "...Fine." Then snorted, coming out with a bowl of popcorn and M&M's. "Bring it on."


**Author's Note:** omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg this was a role-play between meetmeinaugust on deviantART and I, so you need to go watch her right now do it  
I thought this was well-written, so I asked her if I could post it and she agreed so here it is woo

* * *

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]-

TG: hey egdork  
EB: hi dave!  
TG: whats up  
EB: not much. dicking around, per the norm.  
EB: you?  
TG: same over here i guess  
TG: this conversation isnt going anywhere  
EB: nope. wanna come over or something?  
TG: alright  
TG: i guess thats the only thing to do around here right now  
TG: so why the fuck not  
EB: cool. the door is open!  
TG: okay  
TG: see you then

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]-

John closed his laptop, pressing his face into a pillow. In fact, being a bit sleepy, he near fell asleep till the sound of the doorbell ringing through the house made him jolt up. So he got up, went downstairs and opened the door for his friend. He smiled, "I told you that the door was open, doofus."

Dave chuckled, "You've got a problem with my shit memory?"

John simply rolled his eyes and pulled him in by his shirt, having to reach up, since, well, he isn't the tallest person. "Just get in here, asshole."

Surprisingly, Dave maintained his balance. He looked around the house for a moment and turned around to face John again, sighing quickly, "So."

John let go of his shirt, smiling lightly. "Want to watch a movie or something? I'll make popcorn."

Dave smiled along with him, "Sounds good."

"Cool. Pick whatever movie you want, I don't care. I'll be right back." He walked into the kitchen, beginning to make said Popcorn.

Dave sighed, briefly running his fingers through his nearly white hair before making his way to the cupboard holding John exceedingly large collection of all sorts of movies. He knelt down, pulled the handle and scanned through the titles before pulling 'The Grudge' out of it's place. He smirked and called to the kitchen, "You alright with horror movies?"

John groaned. "...Fine." Then snorted, coming out with a bowl of popcorn and M&M's. "Bring it on."

Dave grinned and put the disc into the DVD player, running back and flopping onto the couch, spilling some popcorn. John rolled his eyes, sitting close to Dave before taking the bowl of popcorn in his lap.

The movie started out like a normal horror movie would, getting to know the characters a little bit, hell, they even put enough effort into it to show them around the house. Once it got a bit eerie, although, Dave smirked as he felt John mindlessly lean into him the slightest bit. Then came the jump-scares.

As soon as the first jump-scare happened, John, well, jumped. God, he _hated_ jump-scares - he ended up hiding his face in the crook of Dave's shoulder like a dweeb.

Dave flinched at said jump-scare, then began laughing at John's utter dismay, which got him a deceiving look from him as well as a flip of the bird and the crossing of his arms.

They continued to watch the horrific film, and as more and more jump-scares occurred, John got ever-so-closer to Dave, little by little. Dave was actually, well, enjoying this close contact, in all honesty, and he stayed in the same spot as the movie continued.

It came to the point where John had made his way under Dave's arm, his eyes locked on the screen simply because he couldn't take them off. So he sat there, nearly sitting on Dave's lap. Of course, he himself liked the contact as well, but it was all in fear.

Eventually, the end credits began to play, and Dave found himself in an extremely awkward position with John, but at the same time, this was making his heart race and he couldn't help but smile. John hadn't noticed, as he was very close to drifting off to sleep, but Dave had to get up sooner or later. He wrapped his arms around John and pulled him off of him, looking at his bright blue eyes when they fluttered open and he pulled away from Dave.

Of course, everything was very awkward when he found himself staring into none other than his best friend's eyes.. Jesus, he almost wanted to kiss him. But he didn't. Instead he pulled away, stretching awkwardly and rubbing his eyes. "Uh... Want to head to bed?"

They were extremely close, and the knot in Dave's stomach got tighter as he shook his head and muttered under his breath, _"Oh, fuck it,"_ and leaned in to press his lips to John's.

It was exceptionally mild and brief, but it sure got the idea across. Dave wasn't the type to back down from these things. it had to end, although, so he simply pulled away ever-so-gently and got up, running a hand through his already unkempt hair. "Yeah, sure," he chuckled before wandering off to John's room upstairs.

John's eyes widened and they kept wide as Dave released, watching him walk up the stairs until his eyes fluttered and he let out a breath, going after him. Okay. That was good, this was good. As soon as they made it to John's bedroom, he cut in front of Dave only to pull him down by his collar and kiss him again.

Dave was a bit stunned by the immediate reaction of such affection, but soon started to kiss back and rolled him to the other side, where he himself took control on top and kissed John even more passionately than he had before, smirking into the kiss. He ran a hand through his soft hair as he took in all the little noises and moans that would escape John's lips from underneath him as they pulled away every so often.

John couldn't help but moan, of course. Dave was a great kisser, and, god. _God._ His arms locked around Dave's neck and shivers went down his spine as he parted his lips a bit and pressed his tongue against the other's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Dave accepted, and let John explore while he tried his hardest to use the smallest tactics, like sucking gently and not rough, and brushing his lips against John's every once and a while, making him groan in displeasure and bring him right back. It was incredibly passionate and intense, and they were overwhelmed with a drive that kept them going for the longest time.

John pressed his tongue against Dave's, and soon enough, he couldn't take it anymore, releasing whilst panting. "We - we should really, um.. head to bed." He laughed nervously, not even sure if he were implying something.

Dave chuckled, only the slightest hint of nervousness blanketed his reserved façade as he carelessly pulled himself off of John and crawled to the other side of the bed. He covered himself with the blankets as did John.

He smiled nervously, curling up under the blankets before scooting closer to his friend, whispering, "I have this big, big feeling that we're gonna end up making out again."

Dave sighed and turned over to face the black-haired male, wrapping his arms around his waist. John didn't seem to mind, so he moved closer to him, ruffling his hair gently. "Same here, Egdork," he smiled and dozed off, making sure to keep John close to him through the rest of the night.


End file.
